


As Usual

by astralpenguin



Series: YOI Library AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Can Be Read As Romantic, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, not a victuuri fic, they're in the background, victor needs to tone down the pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: Normally there’s only one or two other people there, not including the librarians. But out of all of them, there’s one who’s there every day. Every single day. Without fail. Yuri had been going every day he could (so, most days) for months and not once had he not seen this guy. He never said a word to Yuri, so Yuri never said a word to him. They never did anything to acknowledge each other's existence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have three ongoing fics and what do i do instead of working on those? i write this instead.
> 
> i'm in yuri on ice hell

The library was nearly empty, as usual.

Yuri Plisetsky liked it there. He could just sit in a corner and read or study or listen to music and nobody would bother him. Because that’s how libraries work.

Normally there’s only one or two other people there, not including the librarians. But out of all of them, there’s one who’s there every day.  _ Every single day.  _ Without fail. Yuri had been going every day he could (so, most days) for  _ months  _ and not once had he not seen this guy. He never said a word to Yuri, so Yuri never said a word to him. They never did anything to acknowledge each other's existence.

Until.

About an hour after Yuri had settled himself in his usual spot, the library door opened and in walked Yuri’s worst nightmare.

Sorry... In walked Victor and Yuuri. Together.

Yuri had known Victor since he was born. It was unavoidable, seeing how close their families were. But that did not mean that Yuri enjoyed spending time with him.

And Victor had become even less bearable since he got together with that  _ other  _ Yuuri. He was all he ever talked about anymore! Yuuri this, Yuuri that. Yuri was sick of it!

“Yurio! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Victor yelled across the room, earning himself a stern look from the woman sitting at the main desk. Victor either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Yuuri clearly did, as he mumbled something into Victor’s ear that looked like a reminder of where they were, but Yuri didn’t care so much as to put real effort into deciphering it. He scowled and looked back down at the book he was reading. “How are you today?”

A moment of silence, and then, “I’m reading. Go be coupley somewhere else.”

Victor laughed, and Yuuri smiled. “Come on,” said Yuuri, taking hold of his boyfriend’s hand, “let’s leave the kid alone. There’s plenty of other places to sit.”

Pouting a little, Victor obliged, and let Yuuri lead him away.

Yuri sighed, and looked up from his book to determine where exactly the gross couple had placed themselves. Oh great! They’re still sat where he can see and hear them. This was just what he wanted.

He was just about to go back to reading, and turn the volume on his phone up louder, when he noticed the other man. He was looking at Yuri, his face indecipherable.

Yuri was a little surprised. He hadn’t even been sure that this guy had realised that he was there, seeing as he’d never interacted with him before. But, with the disturbance that Victor had just caused, he guessed it wasn’t too shocking that it would’ve interrupted him.

The man seemed to realise he’d been caught. However, instead of turning away like Yuri knew he would’ve done if it were him, he continued to stare. The man then glanced over at Victor and Yuuri, then back at Yuri, before raising an eyebrow.

Yuri smiled softly, and rolled his eyes. He hoped that it communicated how annoying he found them effectively.

Around half an hour later it became clear that Victor and Yuuri didn’t really intend to read or get any work done. They were instead spending their time flirting and kissing and being generally disgusting with their pda. The only reason Yuri could think of as to why they hadn’t been chucked out was because there was barely anyone else there.

He still had to suffer, though.

He caught the eye of the other guy again. They both sighed, shaking their heads slightly, and tried to return to the books they were reading.

A few minutes later, Yuri was surprised to see the other man standing near him.

“Do you want to get away from them?”

Yuri nodded, and quickly grabbed his things before practically racing for the door.

Once they were outside, Yuri couldn’t help but let out a bit of nervous laughter. Victor and Yuuri were completely ridiculous! Why did they even go to the library in the first place?

“I take it you know those two, then?” The man asked as he walked away from the library building. Yuri hurried to catch up and walked alongside him.

“Unfortunately. Victor’s a family friend.”

“Hmm. I’m in the same year as Victor.”

That surprised Yuri. “Really?”

“Yes, but we aren’t close.”

“Oh.”

“I’m Otabek. You’re Yurio?”

“Just Yuri.”

“Ah.” Otabek paused. Then, he asked, “Why the nickname?”

“Because his boyfriend’s also Yuuri. Nevermind that he knew me first.”

“Yes, of course. That makes sense.”

“It’s annoying. He didn’t even ask me before he started using it!” Yuri could see Otabek smile slightly through the corner of his eye. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not.”

They walked in silence for a small while longer, not headed anywhere in particular. Soon they ended up at a park. Almost without discussion, they made their way towards a bench by the pond.

“So,” begins Yuri once they’ve both sat down, “I have a question for you.” Otabek wordlessly motions for Yuri to ask it. “Do you just live in the library? Because I’m there at every opportunity but today is the first time I’ve actually seen you leave.”

Otabek laughed softly. “Of course I do. I just happen to leave after you.”

“I leave really close to closing time!”

“I tend to leave  _ at  _ closing time. Or even after.”

“They let you stay late?”

“I’m friendly with the librarians.”

Yuri made a mental note to say ‘hi’ to the librarians more often.

“Why do you spend so much time at the library?” Yuri asked.

“Why do you?”

Yuri doesn’t have to think very hard. “I guess it’s because nobody bothers me there, and I can just get on with my own thing.”

“I spend my time there for the same reasons,” said Otabek.

“It’s a shame that Victor had to ruin that today.”

Otabek smiled again. “It wasn’t  _ just  _ him.”

“It was mostly him.”

Otabek had to agree.

***

The next day when Yuri went to the library after school, Otabek was already there, as usual. 

Yuri went over to his normal spot, as usual.

Otabek looked up and nodded at him, not as usual.

But, Yuri thought to himself, this was a change he was happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
